1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing attachment structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Structures for attaching a casing for an electronic device for a vehicle include, for example, a structure in which an attachment fitting is fixed to an instrument panel in a vehicle interior and a casing for a type of electronic device is attached to the attachment fitting without screws. The attachment fitting includes slide rails. While the slide rails are fitted into guide grooves provided for the casing, the casing is inserted into the attachment fitting along the slide rails. When a lock projection of a lock lever provided for the attachment fitting is fitted into a lock recess provided for one of the guide grooves, the lock lever is swung, so that the casing is received and secured to the attachment fitting while the lock lever is spring-urged (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-316594).